1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to head and neck support devices and more particularly to non-medical type support devices for providing forward and lateral support to the head and neck while in a sitting position or a prone position.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of head and neck support devices have been developed over the years, of both the medical and non-medical types.
The medical type head and neck support devices are designed to prevent injury or further injury to the person. One typical device comprises a cervical collar made of rigid or semi-rigid plastic which is affixed around the neck of accident victims. The collar abuts the jaw, collar bone, and shoulders to retain the head and neck from forward, rearward, and lateral movement to prevent further injury to the spine when transporting the accident victim from the scene of the wreck to the hospital. Other similar devices are used to treat persons whom have had recent spinal surgery until sufficient healing has taken place, to treatment of whiplash victims from car accidents, and for persons having debilitating injuries such as paralysis, wherein permanent support for the head and neck is required.
Non-medical type head and neck support devices are typically used to enhance the comfort of the user rather than as treatment or for injury prevention. For example, when a person is sitting in an upright position such as during reading, supporting of the head and neck from tipping forward can provide increased comfort over using one""s neck muscles.
One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,330 issued to McCullough, which is a comfort pillow for protecting hair stylings while sleeping, and which also provides firm support to a user""s neck and back for therapeutic purposes. The pillow comprises an L-shaped main body of cloth filled with dacron polyester fibers. The body includes respective first and second legs which extend angled outwardly for an equal distance. A respective wing is articulately connected at the distal end of each leg, each wing having half of a fastening device which mate together whereby the wings can be folded back on the main body and joined. The folded position increases the effective height of the pillow for additional user comfort.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,535 issued to Mainiero et al. which is a support for maintaining the head of a user erect when in a sitting position such as while in an airplane. The support includes a rigid body which fits below the chin of the user. The body includes a plurality of arcuately-shaped surfaces contoured to accommodate the clavicle, the chin, the upper chest, and the neck of the user, and the knot of a tie if worn by the user. A strap that extends from opposite ends of the body for engaging around the neck of the user.
Yet another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,865 issued to Stokesbary which is a head support comprising a resilient wedge which fits below the user""s chin with respective integrally molded tapered straps which wrap around opposite sides of the user""s neck. The straps removably connect together for maintaining the wedge in the position under the user""s chin. A removable washable cover is disposed over the wedge.
Other examples of support pillows include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,707 issued to Thompson, comprising a generally U-shaped pillow having a compressible center portion at the bottom of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d. Opposite ends of the center portion are connected to a pair of relatively large and incompressible side portions forming a neck receiving hole. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,691 issued to Monti et al. is disclosed a pillow of generally rectangular shape with a circular opening therein adapted to encircle the user""s neck while resting on the user""s shoulders. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,264 issued to Britzman is disclosed a pillow having an inflatable horseshoe shaped body with respective legs projecting from the bottom of the horseshoe. The free ends of the legs are urged inwardly toward one another upon filling of the body with pressurized air to grip the opposite sides of the user""s neck or other body part to which the pillow is applied.
While the above mentioned head and neck support devices provide various benefits to the users thereof, none are of simple cloth and polyester foam design which comfortably support the head and neck of the user while in an upright sitting position as well as in a prone or reclining position.
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it provides a chin support pillow which supports the head and neck of the user while in an upright sitting position as well as in a prone or reclining position.
Another advantage of the present invention is its construction of cloth and polyester foam which is extremely comfortable.
A further advantage of the present invention is its inexpensive yet durable construction which lends itself to disposable use such as on airlines and buses.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is its removable outer cover which can be laundered separately from the cushioning core.
A still further advantage of the present invention is the ability to use a flexible plastic material for the inner cover, which is heat sealed around the polyester foam core to provide a core which is sealed from the ingress of sweat and other such liquids, and which can be disinfected for later reuse.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
The present invention comprises a chin support pillow to support the head of a person from tilting forward. The chin support pillow includes an elongate cushioning body which is foldable at a center thereof to form a generally V-shaped configuration. The body has respective first and second legs which extend from said center and which terminate at respective first and second end portions. The chin support pillow further includes an elongate flexible member having respective opposing first and second end portions which are connectable to the respective end portions of the first and second legs. The center of the body in the V-shaped configuration fits between a chin and an upper chest region of the person. The first and second legs extend along and fit between opposite lower edges of the jaw and respective shoulder regions of the person to support the head. The strap extends rearwardly around the head and neck to retain the chin support pillow in position.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.